


Hus-BANG

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Chronic Illness, Comfort Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Loving Marriage, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Shunsui and Juushiro finally have some time alone together.





	Hus-BANG

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Juushiro raises a hand to his mouth, torn between embarrassment and amusement over the sounds coming from his mouth. Truthfully, he thrives on being a private person in some areas, particularly in the bedroom. Communication matters and exists between them, but Shunsu’is the one who has a talent whereas he struggles with maintaining the proper breaths and getting him to the end without choking or rolling his sore wrist around. 

“How are you doing up there?” Shunsui presses a kiss to each cheek and slicked hole, admiring how he clenches around nothing. “You have to keep breathing.” 

He swallows thickly and turns his face into the pillow. Breathing is difficult when exposed, when under his husband's care. Shunsui has even taken care to shave, his gloved hand slicked with lubricant and stroking him slowly, slower, and then stopping. A glove snaps and he knows without having to open his eyes. Shunsui intends on joining him, caging him beneath his body with kisses and touches, reminders to breathe, reminders of how much he loves these noises. 

“Can I kiss you?” Shunsui peppers his forehead with kisses, his sweaty bangs. “Can I kiss you on the mouth?” 

“Do you know where that tongue was….?” 

“Yeah, and I kiss our children with this mouth.” 

Shock overrides his horror but Shunsui does not seize his opportunity. Seeing him barefaced is strange no matter how many times it happens. He's never grown accustomed to teasing by family or friends over the inevitable beard burn on his neck, damned to wearing scarves year-round because he married a man who loves collarbones and seeing his partner squirm against the tickling. 

“I love you,” Juushiro whispers, threading his fingers through his partner's loose hair. “A lot takes my breath away and that's not a cliche; you know it from being my husband. You always manage to steal my breath away better than any health complications or a scary movie. I wish I could give more than my body allows. I wish I could swallow you down without losing my breath or be inside you for as long as you need without quitting because my body is tired...” 

Shunsui hushes him with a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms around his body and rolling them over. Again, he marvels over his partner's body. Shunsui never uses a rough touch but his hands are bigger, thick with callouses, and warm. He's never been able to grow much body hair and Shunsui’s body is covered with a downy pelt. 

“You're so beautiful no matter how we wind up, my love,” he mumbles, running a hand over his stomach, smirking as the muscles jump. “Do you want my assistance?” 

“I have boney hips, don't forget.” Juushiros laugh is nervous. “No matter how much you cook, I can't seem to shake this form…” 

“We’ll go as slow as needed,” he promises, lining him up. “However long we need, love.” 

Juushiro closes his eyes and curls his fingers into Shunsui's chest hair, shuddering at the familiar stretch. Maintaining eye contact is difficult because he knows he's coming undone over such a simple thing. Shunsui runs a thumb over his jutting hipbone, a whine escaping his throat as he notices, the hickey forming there. Bright pink colors his cheeks and chest, and he knows Juushiro will hurry to cover his face again because he’s vulnerable. 

“Do you want to touch?” Shunsui moves from his hip to the head peeking from his foreskin. “You're welcome to touch. I know how much you want to because you've been fighting the urge to come since we started…” 

Juushiro’s knees squeeze his side, uncomfortably tight, but he does not object, especially with the keening whine that escapes from his throat. “I cant….deserve better...you deserve better.” 

“Do you kiss our children with that mouth?” Shunsui grabs his cock. “Now, I want you to come in my hand and allow me to see the beautiful expressions you make. Otherwise, I am going to continue with this awful dirty talk…” 

“Shunsui, I can't,” he gasps, fingernails digging in. “I can't do that to you.” 

“Even when I ask you so nicely? Please, sir, come in my hand.”

“Shunsui…”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys know how long I've been waiting to type this title?


End file.
